


Stay With Me (It's All I Need)

by Triana2point0



Series: Steter week 2015 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crazy witches, Derek and Stiles didn't agree to sleep together, M/M, Stiles and Peter lived together, You'll see in later chapters, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triana2point0/pseuds/Triana2point0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter left Stiles while it was raining...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me (It's All I Need)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written for day 2 of Steter week 2015. I will be adding more chapters, and the non-con tag will be examined. 
> 
> Don't worry, you'll understand soon.
> 
> Yes, i did take the name from Sam Smith's song, Stay With Me.

“Don't do this!” Stiles begged, clutching Peter's hand like a lifeline. “Please, don't. I'm sorry. God, i'm so sorry.” Stiles sobbed. Peter yanked his hand out of Stiles' grip, causing the teen to gasp, now sobbing slightly more hysteric. 

“Stiles, obviously you knew what you did was wrong. Do you really expect me to be okay with what you did? Really?” Peter scoffed, looking down at Stiles, where he had sunk to his knees. 

“Peter, god, Peter, please. I didn't mean it. Please, don't leave me. I need you. God, I love you, so much. Please, don't.” 

“Quiet. I will listen to no more of this. You choose to sleep with him. This is on you, Stiles. My leaving is because of you.” Peter spoke, voice steady and firm. He walked to the door, and pulled on his coat. He put his hand on the doorknob, turning it. He put one foot out the door, hesitating. He sighed, turning around.

“Stiles, I hope you are happy with Derek.” And with that, Peter walked out, the door closing with a click behind him.

Stiles sat, knees bent under him, the only sound in the room his wet, gasping breaths, and the faint drops of rain on the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, guys, i know this is a super short chapter. Trust me. The others will be longer.
> 
> You can find me at Tj-the-magical-ginger.tumblr.com


End file.
